Who Needs Obliviators?
by Drauchenfyre
Summary: British Aurors Obliviate Muggles to keep magic a secret. What if other countries did it differently?


**Who Needs Obliviators?**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by Drauchenfyre

Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, George Lucas

Summary: British Aurors Obliviate Muggles to keep the secret of magic. What if other countries do it differently?

******STORY******

Harry and Hermione Potter, newlyweds, had been on their honeymoon world tour. During their stop in the American city of Los Angeles, they had come face-to-face with Rabastan LeStrange and Augustus Rookwood, survivors of Voldemort's Death Eaters who had managed to flee the country before they were arrested. Unfortunately, neither psychopath seemed inclined to uphold the Statute of Secrecy with Potter and his 'uppity Mudblood' right in front of them. The ensuing battle had destroyed three tables at an outdoor cafe and a small tree before Harry had successfully bound the pair. He and Hermione looked at each other with dread as they sensed several incoming Apparitions- American Aurors, no doubt. What kind of trouble would they be in now?

"CUT! CUT! WRONG!"

Harry and Hermione spun to see a bearded man in a baseball cap approaching, waving his hands over his head.

"Where's my special effects guy? Those explosions completely missed their cue!" Two other men materialized out of the crowd, both carrying bulky Muggle video cameras. Another man appeared behind the first, banging on a radio transmitter in his hand.

"Sorry, Mister Lucas," the man with the transmitter said. "Something was interfering with my signal."

The bearded man, apparently 'Mister Lucas', sighed and said, "Not your fault then, Simon. Well, we've lost the light, we'll have to pick this up another day. Grips!" Two bulky men, built like Crabbe and Goyle, shouldered through the crowd. "Take our stuntmen down to the prop truck and get them untied. Danny, Emma," here Mr. Lucas gestured to Harry and Hermione, "walk with me a minute, I have some notes for your performance."

Harry glanced at Hermione, who, with a slight inclination of her head, indicated, 'we'll play along for now, until we find out what's going on'. Harry nodded, and he and his wife followed Mr. Lucas around a corner.

Once out of sight of the gawkers on the street, Mr. Lucas opened the side of his jacket to reveal a familiar badge: a five-pointed star with a 'spooky eye' in the center.

"Auror?" Hermione asked, startled.

Mr. Lucas smiled and said, "Brits, then. Here in America we're called Sentinels. Sentinel Prime George Lucas, at your service. You are?"

"Harry and Hermione Potter, newlyweds."

"Ah, the famous Man-Who-Won. I take it those other two were after you?"

"Augustus Rookwood and Rabastan LeStrange. Both are wanted men back in Britain, for multiple crimes, including murder, rape, and escaping from Azkaban Prison."

"Hmm. Better get in touch with your Ministry and extradite them, then."

"Mister Lucas..."

"Please, George."

"George then. What was all that back there?"

"Ah. Never seen us American cover-up artists at work, huh? Well, we don't Obliviate non-magicals around here. There are studies that show all kinds of health problems which crop up from repeated Obliviation, including suicidal tendencies and madness. Here, we play it out."

"Huh?"

"This is America. Even when you're not in Los Angeles, home of Hollywood, it's not uncommon to see a film crew working any given corner of any city or town, filming some odd scene for a movie which may or may not ever get finished. We swoop in, do a little bit like we did back there, then escort the magicals out and sort things out in private. Everyone buys it, no one feels inconvenienced, and secrecy is maintained without wiping people's cerebellums with bleach."

Hermione suddenly latched on to something George had said earlier. "Wait... George Lucas? THE George Lucas? The director-producer of the Star Wars Trilogy?"

"That would be my civilian identity when I'm not rescuing foreign wizards from would-be assassins," he quipped with a half-smile.

"You're a wizard?"

George chuckled and responded, "Why else would I name my company Industrial Light AND MAGIC?"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Only if I can get yours. You two are pretty famous in Magical Law Enforcement circles, you know."

END


End file.
